Love is a Battlefeild
by A.j.22505
Summary: WHat happens when love enters a friendship:  Find out in my story. I'm not really good at descriptions but read it I have a feling you'll love it.
1. Dig a grave and drop DEAD!

_**Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy my first chapter its sort of like a test run so please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions I will gladly accept them.**_

_**Jessica's POV**_

_*ring*_

"_Finally!" I yelled as I practically leap out of my seat.__As I walk out the classroom i see my best friend in the whole wide world._

"_Chris!" I__ screeched, running towards my best friend and leaping onto his back._

___"I_ have never been so happy to see you in my life!" I said as I clung to my best friend.

"_Oh, Okay then, hello to you to" Chris said with a chuckle. Chris and I have been friends since … since … well we were friends our entire lives. My mom's best friend in the world is his mom…well besides my dad of course. But when they were hanging out and having fun we became friends._

_It's sort of embarrassing to admit but I used to have a HUGE crush on him when I was like 10; but he has always had girls on him left and right. So I eventually gave up on the whole going out thing and then settled with just friends._

"_Man I almost died of boredom." I said releasing my grip on Chris, flashing him the biggest smile to say sorry._

"_Yeah, me too. But any way, do you want to hang after school tonight." He asked with the same old awkward look he has every time he is thinking WAY too hard about something. _

_**Chris's POV**_

_If there was anyone I feared more than Jess it would be Godzilla. I mean come on who wouldn't be scared of her. She made a biker cry just like week. She had him pinned to the ground and threatened to call his mom. It was so hilarious. My side hurt for three days from laughing so hard._

"_What's wrong Chris?" Jess asked, pulling me out of my thoughts._

"_Oh, nothing, just…uh…never mind, it's…it's...Uh… nothing, just forget about it."I can't help but say this with a sour look on my face. Ugh, why can't I be an actor or something? I hate not being able to hide stuff from her. I hate it I can't act AND I am a horrible liar! It's not fair. You know what else isn't fair. The fact that I am moving to NEW YORK in 3 days! I can't tell her now it just wouldn't be right. I can't just up and tell her it would be very nauseating for me._

"_What ever" Jess said, turning and stalking away; before turning around to grab my hand and drag me to class._

_. . . _ _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Flash Back_

"_Mom, come on I mean I can stay with Grandma or Uncle Charlie or anyone but please, please don't make me move!" I screamed, _

"_No Chris we are moving and that is FINAL!" My mom screamed in reply _

"_But MOM…"_

_NO unless you can prove to me that you are responsible enough to live here by yourself by the end of the week or you're moving to New York with me!"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_**Jess's POV**_

_Why is Chris hiding something from me? IS HE GAY! Oh…NO…Oh…NO… calm down jess calm down. Just think, he is the only guy that hasn't made a pass at me, he doesn't let people touch his hair, he hasn't had a girlfriend in a year, and he is the only guy who hasn't tried to make a pass at me. OH! NO! NO! NO! OH! NO! MY BEST FRIEND IS GAY!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_**Chris's POV**_

_I am sooooooo going to miss this. Walking down the halls with my best friend , my arm draped over her shoulders, talking about nothing just having fun ah this is the…._

"_Hey! Jess! Long time no see" Oh no, it can't be! "Miss me?"As I turned around, everything went black, then red then back to normal. I was indescribably furious. Right there standing directly in front of my best friend and me was the second most… no scratch that the MOST infuriating, nauseating, traumatizing, disgusting pig …_

"_Jordan!" Screeched Jess; with enough joy to make a rainbow appear on her forehead, running to give him a hug. Why did I hate him so much? Just because he dated my best friend for 8 months doesn't give me the right to hate him does it? Either way, I wished he would dig a grave and drop dead. I know, I know. I'm mean for thinking that but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. _


	2. Nickie M 3's u

**Hey everybody, sorry about the long wait, I've been sooooooooooooooo busy. Thank you for sticking with me though. I'm not gonna drone on and on, so here's the story.**

_- (Previously)__ "Jordan!" Screeched Jess; with enough joy to make a rainbow appear on her forehead, running to give him a hug. Why did I hate him so much? Just because he dated my best friend for 8 months doesn't give me the right to hate him does it? Either way, I wished he would dig a grave and drop dead. I know, I know. I'm mean for thinking that but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. _

**Jessica's POV**

"_When did you transfer to Crenshaw? I thought you were at Central."_ I asked trying to hide my enthusiasm. I can't believe Jordan's back! I wonder if he's still with that tramp Cassidy. What does it matter he cheated on me with that hussy. Then when I took him back, for the second time, he decides to test me again so… I left him for good. Ugh! Just goes to show you, Long distance relationships NEVER work.

"_I'm still going to Central, for now. I just came to enroll for next semester."_ Jordan said

"_Uhum (cough)"_

O SNAP! I totally forgot about Crissy poo. He hates it when I call him that, but I think it's cute. Oh man I'm a horrible friend I know Chris Hates Jordan and I left him like that, and when I KNOW there's something bothering him. Ugh! I should be up in the state pen. , for being the worst best friend ever! Ok Ok, so I'm being a little dramatic, but I've always been over dramatic, I just can't help it.

"_You see me talking here don't you, fag."_ Jordan said irritation pouring out in every word. Why would he talk to Chris that way?

"_Don't…"_

"_If you ever talk to my best friend that way again I'll come up there and slap the black off your face you douche!"_ I screamed interrupting Chris.

"_I know you're not talking to me like that little girl, I'll come down there and beat the mess outta you." _Jordan said trying to intimidate me. Which is practically impossible, I'm the toughest gal you'll ever meet. I'll rough somebody up in a minute.

"_DUDE! What's your problem, you don't talk to a female that way!" _Chris said in my defense, even though I don't need him to defend me, I kind of like it when he gets all protective.

"_Come over here and do something then punk!"_ Jordan yelled, sparking the attention of everyone in the hall.

"_I will, just watch…." _

"_Chris he's not even worth it lets go,"_ I said tugging on Chris's arm.

"_Let's go Chris!"_ I said finally pulling him out of the quickly forming crowd.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Chris's POV**

What The Freaking Fudge Cake! Who talks to a girl that way? Wait don't answer that; Douche bags that's who. Only a straight up douche bag would talk to a female like that. I swear if he ever talks to her like that again I won't let it go. Yeah I know, I know forgive and forget. I'm just bluffing though, I like to talk stuff in my head just to make myself feel better but it's all just a bunch of crap. If I fought anyone I would probably win, but I don't like to fight; so I avoid it as much as possible. But I swear if he lays a hand on my Jessica Nickole Mitchell (Nickie for short, or Nick for even shorter), I'll beat him till he begs for mercy.

(At Third Period)

Sigh, I need to tell Nickie that I'm moving, I have to get a place to stay and a job by Friday or I'll be in New York for the rest of my junior AND senior year.

*text*

_hey nick, i hve sumthn 2_

_jess, i ned 2_

_um i hve sumtin 2 tel u_

Forget it! *deletes text* How do you tell your best friend your moving next week? I'll have to figure out a way to stay, or I'm gonna lose my best friend.

(Vvvv Vvvv.) I pull out my phone.

Hey wat u doin 2nite ma-b we can chil at mi place btw we need to talk.

*Nickie M. 3's u*

Shoot! I've gotta go job searching

Uh cnt hun gota job search

O man please please don't ask why don't ask…

Y

*Nickie M. 3's u*

…Yeah that

Lng story tel u l8r

Sigh I don't know what to do now someone please help me.

…

**Jess's POV**

What does he mean it's a long story? He never says that, he is definitely hiding something. I'm gonna find out one or another.

Hey, y dnt I cum wit u

*Nickie M. 3's u*

Send. I don't want no bull crap answer either.

Uh cnt

That's bull…

Thts bull… ur hidin sumtin Y cnt I cum

*Nickie M. 3's u*

That'll get him to crack…

Fne u can cum bt I gota tel u sumtin frst

I knew he was hiding something

I new u wer hidin sumtin Wat's up

*Nickie M. 3's u*

I mean how bad could it be it's not like he's movin or …

I mite b movin

…


End file.
